Mega Krissmoos Special
by Mia Vaan
Summary: Set in the 'Drifting Paths' universe. It's Megamind's first Christmas with Roxanne...but he doesn't know what to get her. What's an alien hero to do?


I come with another holiday special (since, yet again, Dreamworks have neglected to do so). And people liked my Olloween one, so I though I'd give Krissmoos a go. :)

This is set in the _'Drifting Paths_' universe, so if you haven't read that story, some things in here might not make sense.

Merry Krissmoos! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own _Megamind_, nor do I claim to own it. It belongs to Dreamworks.

* * *

Snow was gently falling from the cloud-covered skies as the citizens of Metro City gathered in the plaza outside City Hall. Kids were making snow angels and snowmen, while occasionally throwing snowballs, as others attempted to skate on the frozen fountain (but not doing a very good job of it). All were waiting with anticipation for the lights to be switched on.

A Christmas tree had been put up, towering over fifty-foot tall, and the lights hung all over the buildings surrounding the plaza. In front of the Christmas tree, Roxanne Ritchi stood speaking into a microphone, facing the camera. "The excitement here is overflowing as the crowd waits for the lights to be switched on, bigger and brighter than last year! Megamind has been defending our fair city successfully alongside Metro Man throughout the year, but can he wow the people with his display? This is Roxanne Ritchi reporting live from the Christmas celebrations outside City Hall." She signalled to cut, and the Brainbot operating the camera switched it off.

Megamind, who had been sorting out the last few lights in the background, lifted his head to send her a look. There was a Santa hat stretched over his large head, and it almost made Roxanne laugh every time she looked at him. "Nice to know you have so much faith in me, Roxanne," he told her sarcastically. "I've always been able to wow the crowd with my display, even when I was a villain." Behind him, Minion and Jace were stood with lights wrapped around them, "holding" them for Megamind while he worked.

"The speech builds excitement, especially for the kids," Roxanne explained. "I have every faith that you'll succeed. You always have, ever since you turned good." Megamind smirked before getting back to work.

Casey interrupted, who was standing behind the Brainbot holding the camera. "And why is a Brainbot operating the camera instead of a guy?" She passed by said Brainbot, watching as it and two others began setting up for the next take.

Roxanne opened her mouth to answer, but her boyfriend beat her to it. "Because every single cameraman at that station, so I discovered, has been _drooling_ all over her ever since she started working there, and I will _not_ have them anywhere near her!"

"And I don't want him dehydrating any of them." Roxanne rolled her eyes, but was smiling nonetheless. It was sweet how protective Megamind was over her.

Tianna arrived beside her friend, jumping up and down excitedly. She was dressed in a gold and white skirt, tights and coat, making it obvious who she was waiting for. Since Roxanne wasn't with him, Tianna had taken to trying to get the other hero's attention. "I can't believe you were allowed to bring me up here, Rox!" she giggled. "Where is he? When will he get here?"

Her friend restrained herself from laughing. "Tia, I thought you already knew. Wayne's gone on holiday to Hawaii."

For a moment, Tianna looked disappointed, but then her expression did a complete turn around. "Oh, I completely understand! He must feel _so_ stressed after all that work protecting the city! And he usually turns on the lights anyway; it's good that he can enjoy himself on holiday this year!"

Behind her, Megamind rolled his eyes. "He hasn't done much work. He barely lifts a finger," he muttered. Then he pulled on the lights, sending Minion and Jace spinning in circles behind him; the alien didn't notice and plugged in the final light. "There! Finished! Stand back, everyone!"

They did as asked, and the Brainbots switched on the camera again, ready to film. Roxanne arranged the bang of her hair behind her ear before raising her microphone. "And we're back at City Hall, where Megamind is about to switch on the lights. Some are even hoping for the lights to be visible from Space!"

Behind her, Megamind scoffed. "They _will_ be visible! You underestimate me, Roxanne!" Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Brainbots, prepare the countdown!"

Several Brainbots lifted up a giant screen, and when they switched it on it began to count downwards from 'five'. The crowd watching joined in.

"_Five! Four! Three! Two! One!_" After one, Minion flipped the switch, and instantly the entire city lit up; all the lights on the buildings and the Christmas tree were so bright, it made it look like broad daylight. The crowd cheered. Casey picked up a startled Jace and spun him around happily. Megamind hugged Roxanne, both laughing happily.

Then Roxanne paused. "Hang on, something's come through," she announced, pressing her earpiece closer so she could hear. "Yes, the lights _are_ visible from Space!"

The crowd cheered louder, and this time, Megamind picked up Roxanne and spun her around, before planting a kiss on her lips. She kissed him back passionately. "I knew you could do it."

"Funny. You didn't sound too confident earlier."

She giggled. "This Christmas reminds me so much of the ones I celebrated when I was a little girl. Dad always used to to let me put our special star on top of the tree." She took out a picture and showed it to Megamind; it was of Roxanne and her father, the man picking up Roxanne while she placed a gorgeous silver star on top of the tree. "We had to sell it when Dad died. I really miss it, and him." She glanced down at the ground after putting the picture away; Megamind opened his mouth to say something, but she spoke again. "But it doesn't matter now. I still can't wait until tomorrow. Then I can give you your present."

Megamind blinked. "Present?"

"Mm hmm. Now let go, I need to finish my report." He heeded her commandment and allowed her to turn back to the camera, and this gave him the chance to creep over to where Minion stood, speaking to the Brainbots.

"Minion, did I have to get people presents for Krissmoos?" he asked.

"It's pronounced _Christmas_, sir, and yes."

The fish was suddenly pulled towards his master as Megamind grabbed his bowl and pressed his forehead against it. "_Why didn't you __tell__ me?_"

"I _did_, sir!" Minion could remember trying to tell Megamind at the beginning of the month; the alien had been listening to his rock music while updating one of his earlier inventions, and Minion had been forced to shout above the noise in order to be heard, telling his boss that he needed to go out Christmas shopping. Megamind had said 'OK'...but had he really heard it? Apparently not.

The genius panicked. "What am I going to do, Minion? Not only do I _not_ have gifts for everyone, but I don't have one for Roxanne! And she's probably got me the perfect gift! This was going to be our first Christmas together, and it's ruined!"

"Don't worry, sir," the fish assured him. "The shops are still open. You can still buy the presents now."

After a moment, Megamind's face brightened up. "That's it! It's not Krissmoos yet; I still have time! I'm a genius!" Minion only rolled his eyes. "Minion, take Roxanne back to the Lair and keep her distracted!" Megamind ran through the snow towards the mall. "Brainbots, come to Daddy! We have shopping to do!" The Brainbots followed behind their master obediently.

Minion sighed as he watched them go. "Heaven help the people working at the mall."

* * *

Megamind hurried through the mall, a list in his hand, while the Brainbots followed behind him whilst carrying several bags full of presents. "That recipe book for Minion, '_How to Make Sushi Without Fish_'; got that. The new Stephen King book for Warden; got that. The rare Elvis memorabilia for Metro _Mahn_; got that. That'll shut him up whenever we're crime fighting."

A disturbance caught his attention, and glancing to the right, he saw an armed robbery taking place and the mall cops trying to handle it. Rolling his eyes, he took out his De-Gun and shot at them, dehydrating the two thieves into blue cubes. The mall cops saluted their thanks, and Megamind saluted back before continuing on his way.

"Those _Pirates_ movies for Casey; got those. The Larry...Barry...Harry! Trotter...Potter! The _Harry Potter_ movies for Jace; got those. Metro _Mahn_ memorabilia for Tianna; got that. Roxanne will _definitely_ thank me for that... And a vase for Roxanne's mother! Got that! Oh, and something for you Brainbots, too." The Brainbots tried to glance over his shoulder, but Megamind slapped them away. "No, we don't want to spoil the surprise, do we?" The Brainbots pouted, and Megamind chuckled.

Looking down the list again, he sighed. "All that's left is Roxanne, but I can't find the perfect gift for her!" Then a Brainbot began barking. "What?" The Brainbot pointed over to the nearest shop; it was a clothes store, selling a number of different style dresses. Megamind brightened up. "Perfect! I'll get her a dress!" He hurried inside.

After a few minutes of scanning the rows upon rows of dresses, he was no closer to getting her a gift. "How can I know what would look nice on her if she's not here to try them on?" Then a light-bulb went off in his head. "I know!" Taking off his watch, he hurried over to a young brown haired, brown eyes store attendant. "Excuse me? Could you put on this watch, turn into my girlfriend and try on dresses so I know which one to get her for Krissmoos?"

The young woman blinked in surprise. "Well...there's nothing in our policy which says we can't do that, so...sure."

They were in the changing rooms for the next twenty minutes. The store attendant tried on many different dresses, but each one...didn't look right. Megamind kept on going until _every single dress_ had been tried on, and only then did he realize, "A dress isn't special enough for her. She has loads already."

The store attendant almost collapsed, wishing he had thought of that _before_ she'd tried them all on. After thanking her and apologizing for the inconvenience, Megamind left the store and continued onwards. "The mall will close soon and I _still_ don't know what to get her!" A Brainbot barked, and Megamind glanced up to see the jewellery store ahead of them. "Perfect!"

The former villain hurried inside, and the moment he appeared, the black haired, brown eyed man behind the counter immediately ducked in fear. "Take everything you want! Just don't dehydrate me again!"

Megamind put his hands up in defence. He'd encountered this guy during his villain days many times before, and could understand why the man had done this. "Hey, calm down. I'm a hero now, remember?"

The man picked himself up, rather embarrassed. "Sorry. Force of habit." Megamind rolled his eyes. "What can I do for you?"

"I'm looking for something I can get Roxanne. But I don't know what would look right on her unless she tries them on... Hey, could you put this watch on, turn into her and try on all the jewellery for me?" He held up said watch and gave the man a puppy-dog look.

"Well..." The man glanced down at where the De-Gun was tucked away in the alien's belt, then at the Brainbots hovering in the background. "I'm not going to say 'no' to that."

So like in the dress store, every single item of jewellery was tried on. But also like in the dress store, none of them looked right on Roxanne. Some were too large, too small, too blingy... "And Roxanne isn't like most women. I doubt even a diamond necklace would be special enough for her."

The man felt like telling Megamind he should have thought of that before, but was still too afraid of being dehydrated. So after more thanks and apologies, Megamind left the store, and with no where else to go he slumped down onto a bench, sighing.

"_The mall will be closing in ten minutes._"

"Gah!" Megamind allowed his face to fall into his hands. What now?

"You don't look very happy." Megamind glanced up to see a man dressed as Santa standing before him, gazing down upon him with gentle eyes. Unlike most Santas, this one had a real beard growing from his face. "It's Christmas Eve; why aren't you at home with the ones you love?"

The alien sighed. "I want to be. Really. But it's these presents." He gestured round to the Brainbots carrying the bags. "And now I can't find the perfect one for Roxanne! I'm a failure."

The Santa's gentle look didn't disappear. "The true spirit of Christmas isn't about the decorations, the parties, or receiving presents. It's about _giving_ presents, no matter what that present is, so long as you love that person. Giving should always come from the heart."

Megamind stared up at the Santa in wonder. "So...I should listen to my heart...and it'll tell me what to give her?"

"If you feel that's what you should do," the Santa replied with a shrug. He then turned to go, but not without calling over his shoulder, "Oh, and congratulations on making the Nice List this year!"

His eyebrows raised, Megamind glanced in the other direction...and saw another Santa finishing off, standing up from his seat and stretching. This one's beard was fake. Megamind frowned; _why would a mall have two Santas?_ He turned back to where the first one had been...to find that he had disappeared.

The new hero shook his head. _I must be imagining things_. He focussed on Roxanne, trying to use his heart to think of gift ideas.

And then he remembered something. "_Dad always used to to let me put our special star on top of the tree. I really miss it._"

"That's it!" Instantly he was on his feet and rushing towards the exit, the Brainbots hurrying along behind him.

* * *

Christmas morning dawned with the sun shining bright, the light reflecting off the snow still laying on the ground throughout the city. It shone through the windows of the Lair, and after Megamind woke up, he couldn't contain his excitement and began bouncing on the bed.

"Roxanne! Wake up! Wake up!"

She did, but her eyes were still groggy and her hair still a mess. "Megamind? What time is it?"

"It's time to get up! Come on!" He was still dressed in his cute hazard-symbol pyjamas, and Roxanne had to smile at him.

But then her head dropped back down again on the pillow. "Five more minutes."

Megamind rolled his eyes. "Come on, Roxanne! It's Krissmoos!" He grabbed her arm and began to tug her out of bed. "Minion can make you a cup of coffee."

Roxanne got herself moving after that; Minion made the best coffee in the city. "OK, OK. I'm up." She smiled at her boyfriend jumping up and down with excitement in his bright green eyes. He could be so childish sometimes, but it was one of the qualities she loved about him.

* * *

An hour later, there was wrapping paper scattered across the floor of the Lair near the Christmas tree; Brainbots were flying everywhere, playing with their new toys which their master had brought for them, most of which were indestructible dog toys.

Minion had left to prepare the Christmas dinner, leaving Megamind and Roxanne alone. "OK, you open yours first," Roxanne was saying.

So Megamind did...and frowned in confusing as he pulled out a weird rock from the box. "It's a rock?"

"It's not just any rock," Roxanne explained. "The warden found that in your pod when you crash landed in the prison. He didn't want to give it back to you when you were evil, and when you turned good, he thought I should be the one to. Bottom line; that rock comes from your home planet."

"My...home planet?" Giving it a closer look, he realized she was right. The rock was unlike anything he had seen on Earth; there was a tint of blue in the colour, but it was mostly black. And it felt unusual...but slight familiar in a strange way. He smiled. "Thank you, Roxanne. I love it." She smiled back. "Now for yours!"

He handed a wrapped box to her, and she unwrapped it carefully before taking off the lid...and gasped.

"It's...it's..."

It was the silver star from when she was little, or at least one which looked exactly like it. The patterns, the shape, the size... She didn't know what to say.

"I didn't know what to get you," Megamind spoke up. "Then I remembered what you said yesterday, and well..." He shrugged. "I was up all evening, but I finished it."

Suddenly he was attacked with a hug from her. "Thank you," she said, happy tears starting to fall from her eyes. "I couldn't have asked for a better Christmas present." She pulled back. "Apart from having you as my boyfriend, of course."

He smiled widely at her. "And _you_, are the best present I have ever received from anyone." They smiled together.

Then a Brainbot picked Megamind up from behind, and grabbing onto Roxanne, Megamind picked her up with him. Roxanne gave a startled cry and gripped the star for dear life, until she realized they were heading straight for the Christmas tree. The angel which had sat on top before had been removed, allowing Roxanne to place the star in it's rightful place. The Brainbot placed them both back down on the floor again.

"By far the best Christmas ever, huh?" Roxanne said.

"My first Christmas, and I already love it." Then he glanced up at a bizarre sight hovering above them. "Why is that Brainbot holding mistletoe above-" He was cut off when Roxanne pressed her lips to his.


End file.
